Passion's Promise
by Lady Lioness
Summary: A prequel of sorts to "Aspect of the Wolf." A brief, hot 'n heavy L/S oneshot. No real plot, just lots of smoochies.


Author's Notes: Sapphira finished the first season of the "Continuation of Wolf Lake," and I was so not pleased by her statement that the next season would begin late next fall. So as a result, I decided to write a brief one-shot, with no discernable plot, but lots of Sophia/Luke smoochies. In my head, this is sort of a prequel to "Aspect of the Wolf," but I'm not sure if it quite fits. In any case, this is simply meant to be an enjoyable bit of smutty fluff and I hope y'all like it. 

"Passion's Promise"

Sophia sat on the hollow log in the forested glade, waiting for him. They had set no plans, spoke not a word to each other during the course of day, but she knew he would come to her. Suddenly, there was not so much as a sound as a disruption of the silence that cloaked the woods. Moments later, a dusky gray wolf stepped forward, the shadows parting to make way for his entrance. They locked eyes, woman and wolf, until a golden glow disrupted the night. The man stood there then, rising before her, confidence and pride clear in every line of his nude form. She rose, crossing over to him. He reached out for her hands, drawing her close. The look in his eyes was so intense, she couldn't meet them, dropping her chin and glancing off to the side. Her voice soft, she said, "I can't believe I threw you into your car. Why did you let me do that?" 

He chuckled, a low, rich sound, which seemed to skitter over all of her exposed skin, causing her to shudder. "Let you? Do you think I really wanted the hassle of replacing my windshield? I didn't let you do anything. All I did was try to protect you. You got all pissed and made it clear you could take care of yourself."

Eyes wide, she finally stared up at him, shyness forgotten. "Are you telling me I did that by myself?" He got lost in her eyes, trying to count all the different shades of hazel. Sophia had such expressive eyes. There were even times he imagined that he could see her Wolf staring back out at him. He felt his own Wolf respond and his eyes flashed golden, causing Sophia to retreat back a step. 

Luke sighed in frustration and crossed his arms over his chest, drawing attention to the fact he was nude. Sophia couldn't believe that she'd forgotten and she tried to look away. It was impossible though, and she was helpless as her eyes traced every inch of him. Disjointed images of her dream flashed through her head and her hands tingled with the need to touch him. Her mouth went dry as her own skin prickled with heat. Unconsciously, she licked her dry lips. The small movement was Luke's breaking point. 

He was on her then, his mouth crashing down on hers, stealing the breath from her lungs. She struggled weakly, not really wanting to escape. His arms locked around her. With the ease of a male Skinwalker, he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. As she was pressed flush against him, Sophia's head began to whirl and she capitulated. Her tongue dueled with his for dominance as her hands began to explore the strong muscles in his back, running her fingertips along his spine, making him shudder. Luke tore his mouth from his, breaking the kiss, only to run his teeth along her neck, pausing periodically to nip at the delicate skin. 

Taking a few steps forward, he braced her against a tree while he tried to press even closer to her. He wasn't quite rational now, taken over by hormones and instincts that insisted that he needed to claim this girl _right now_. His hands moved upwards from her waist, sliding beneath her shirt to cup her breasts through the silk of her bra. Sophia arched into his caress, digging her fingers into his hair. God, she was burning up, the blood in her veins replaced with liquid fire. She needed him with an urgency she never felt before, except in her dreams. Her mind was clouded with lust, she couldn't think clearly at all, but…there was something…something important. 

Every thought she had flew out of her head as Luke kissed her again. He caressed her tongue in tandem with his fingers on her breasts. She moaned into his mouth. The husky, throaty sound enflamed him even more and Luke became even more crazed. He let go of her breasts, causing Sophia to involuntarily whimper in loss. Allowing her legs to slide down to touch the ground, he caged against the tree with his body, his deft fingers busily undoing the clasp of her jeans. Sophia clung to his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh, as she tried to remain upright. Her legs didn't seem like they could support her. Luke had her jeans open now and he'd broken the kiss to watch as he slowly inched them downwards. That was when Sophia saw his eyes. 

Glowing amber gold with fierce passion, Luke suddenly seemed extremely alien. Sophia was suddenly aware of her own Wolf, straining the leash, perilously close to breaking free. She knew, without looking, that her own eyes were glowing. Adrenaline shooting through her body, Sophia became frantic and it slowly dawned on Luke that she was no longer cooperating. Fighting his desires, he made himself take a step backwards, but he couldn't quite bring himself to let her go. The extra space gave Sophia the leverage she needed to shove him backwards. Still new to Skinwalker strength, Sophia couldn't control it and Luke went flying halfway across the glade. He landed in a crouch and looked up at her, his features taunt with strain. Luke said her name, but it came out as a low, animalistic growl and she panicked. 

She turned and fled into the forest, racing towards civilization and salvation. From behind her, she heard a low, unearthly howl that she knew, somehow, was Luke. He proved to her, though, that she would never be able to escape him. In her mind, she heard, //_We belong together, Sophia. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you. You can fight it all you want, but in the end, you'll end up right back here again. In my arms. That's a promise.// _Sophia kept running, but she was sure, deep in her soul, that he meant every word. He wouldn't rest until she was with him again and the Wolf was free. It was a promise he would keep. 


End file.
